


Dulce et decorum est ...

by Mawgon



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Character, Worldbuilding
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: Alle Einwände seiner Ratgeber missachtend besichtigt Maia ein neues Krankenhaus, dessen Gründung er unterstützt hat. Und das Unheil nimmt seinen Lauf.  Dank des tapferen Eingreifens seines Leibwächters Beshelar entgeht Maia knapp der Ansteckung mit einer so lästigen wie gefährlichen Krankheit - muss dafür aber nun erst einmal ohne Beshelar auskommen, der sich die Krankheit prompt eingefangen hat.Beshelar seinerseits war darauf vorbereitet, den Kaiser mit seinemLebenzu schützen - von seinerGesundheithatte allerdings niemand etwas erwähnt. Und  egal wie oft Cala behauptet, es sei im Grunde dasselbe - sich für den Kaiser eine Krankheit einzufangen ist nicht annähernd so glanzvoll wie eine für ihn bestimmte Klinge abzufangen.





	Dulce et decorum est ...

Als Maia später an die Begebenheit zurückdachte, erschien es ihm eigentümlich, dass alles im Grunde mit dem Brief begonnen hatte. 

Es war ein einfacher Brief gewesen. Nüchtern, mit klar leserlicher Handschrift. Er hatte sich von den vielen Briefen der Angehörigen von Adelshäusern wohltuend abgehoben. 

Zu Maias Entzücken stellte sich heraus, dass die Absenderin eine Klerikerin der Csaivo war, die den Plan verfolgte, ein neues Krankenhaus zu gründen. Ihren Worten zufolge hatten die Autoritäten der Stadt allerhand Einwände dagegen, unter anderem die Befürchtung, ein solches Haus könnte zum Seuchenherd werden, da dort in erster Linie jene gepflegt werden würden, die sich keinen Arzt leisten konnten. 

Und Armut, deutete die Klerikerin zwischen den Zeilen an, wurde als ansteckende Krankheit betrachtet. 

Maia lächelte darüber, wie geschickt sie ihre Worte gewählt hatte. Sein Vater hätte die Andeutung zweifelsohne nicht einmal bemerkt, da er nicht danach gesucht hätte, doch für Maia war der beißende Spott offensichtlich. 

Er war gerade dazu übergegangen, die Ausführungen zum Aufbau des geplanten Krankenhauses zu lesen, als Csevet sich diskret räusperte. 

Maia blickte auf. „Ja?“

„Durchlaucht, wir haben Euch diesen Brief nur deshalb vorgelegt, weil wir davon ausgingen, er könnte Euch besonders interessieren. Das Anliegen ist jedoch nicht sonderlich dringlich. Wenn wir vorschlagen dürften, die weitere Lektüre an Kiru Athmaza zu delegieren?“

„Oh.“ Natürlich. Das wäre vernünftiger. Maia wusste jetzt schon, dass er das Anliegen in jedem Fall unterstützen würde. Wenn es an den Plänen irgendetwas auszusetzen gab, so war Kiru sicherlich besser geeignet, das herauszufinden, als er. 

Dennoch fühlte er sich wie ein Kind, dem man ein gerade ausgepacktes Geschenk weggenommen hatte, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den zahlreichen Anliegen sich zankender Adelshäuser zuwenden musste.


End file.
